Transactions made by two or more purchasers often result in a complicated and time-consuming process for both the purchaser(s) and purveyor of goods or services. The seller initiates a transaction by providing a bill, usually in a small folder, called a “presenter”. Most businesses accept several different forms of currency, which may lead to a complicated process for completing a transaction in a multiple client environment. For example, a party of three may request to pay for a bill using cash and two different credit cards. Such a request may leave the purveyor and/or the individuals with determining and remembering which amount to charge to each credit card.
Some purchasers may resort to using an ad hoc system of combining multiple forms of currency to reach the total amount of the purchase price including other fees, such as gratuity and miscellaneous service charges. The purchasers may then place the resulting cash and credit cards in a tray or a presenter. Once this process is completed, the merchant must use an ad hoc system to remember which amounts are to be allocated to which currency by writing notes, committing the allotments to memory, or using visual clues such as the color of the cards. Many possible errors may be encountered, prolonging the process and decreasing the overall efficiency of the business transaction.